


Pleasure At Its Finest

by lesbian_frog



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cock Slut, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Saihara Shuichi, Horny Saihara Shuichi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Topping from the Bottom, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, no beta we die like kokichi under the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_frog/pseuds/lesbian_frog
Summary: haha female shuichi go brrrr
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Pleasure At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> why is there barely any female shuichi fics how am i supposed to fuel my lesbian fantasies

Saihara screamed and whined until her throat was raw and sore but that didn't mean she was going to stop anytime soon. Even though she thrashed about and tried to rub her needy clit against something the restraints kept her legs wide open and her hands tied. It was okay though, there was something so hot about being tied up and open for the world to see. She looked up at Kokichi with lustful, begging eyes as he watched her from next to the bed and she cried for her master.

"PLEASE! please please please master fuck me fill up me with your thick cum I need your cock in me so badly master- hAHH~!" The vibrations in her pussy started going even faster when she begged.

She cummed again and again. Kokichi left the room but when he came back, he felt himself getting an erection at the view in front of him. Saihara looked so fucked out. Her eyes were hazy, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and drool covered her chin and neck. The spreader bar she had was keeping her legs wide open so he could see how wet her cunt was. When kokichi ran up to her, she finally noticed he was there.

"Mm ahh~ m-master? " Saihara groaned out hoarsly.

She blinked at him lazily and squirted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Kkhiiieee~!!!" Saihara let out a lewd noise.

The blunette looked like she came straight out of a hentai. Pussy juices everywhere and hearts in her eyes. Kokichi noticed the sub squirming uncomfortably and uncuffed her hands and legs then slowly pulled out the dildo from her dripping wet heat.

"Ghhh~! haaahhh~ master p-please." Saihara mewled.

Kokichi looked up at the goddess staring at him and wanted to kiss her all over her cutely lewd face but realized he should probably keep up his Dom front.

"Please what baby? You gotta use your words for Master to understand what you want. " Saihara whined at the boy but obeyed.

"Master please fill me up with your cock! use me please master im so empty without you in me please satisfy my slutty hole!" Saihara begged, reaching down to touch her sensitive cunt.

The Dom was a bit surprised at her boldness and chuckled a bit.

"You're so cute my love."

He grabbed a bullet vibe from the bedside drawer and stuck it deep into her pussy then inally pushed his dick in. He groaned as he felt the toy vibrate against his dick and giggled when he heard Saihara moaning uncontrollably.

"Wow darling, already so needy and I just stuck it in."

Kokichi grunted and started to slowly thrust into the bluenette.

"God, you're still so tight even after having that dildo in you for so long." Kokichi said, his slow pace barely satisfying Saihara.

The girl decided it wasnt enough and flipped both of them around so she was on top. She groaned loudly when she felt the vibe and the dick inside of her stirr in her. Saihara rode him as fast and she could and mewled as her ass slapped harshly against her masters thighs. Kokichi moaned loudly when her riding became even faster and thrusted up when she went down.

"ah- ah- masTeR!! good- you feel so good in me- nngh~! more more more!!" Saihara yelled as her eyes rolled to he back of her head.

Kokichi growled, feeling pleasure seeing the girls lewd face. he thrusted up into her, fingers gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck- mmm- youre such a good girl for master- ah- g-good girl-" Kokichi moaned as the Sub excitedly rode him faster, happy at the praise her master was giving her."

Master- master!! Ah- I'm gonna cum please lemme cum you feel so - haaAH~!! you feel so good in me please master!" Saihara begged, riding Kokichi as fast as she could.

Her legs were sore and her ass stung from riding her master so hard, but she couldn't stop. The feeling of Kokichis cock inside her, the pleasure, the small but powerful vibrator in her hole, it was all so addicting.

"gh- you're such a good girl baby you can cum now-" Kokichi groaned, the both of them being close.

"C-CUMMING HAAHH~~" Saihara squirted and cummed around Kokichis cock and he moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him.

The Dom sloppily thrusted into her one last time before his hot cum filled her. Saihara made a noise of pleasure at the feeling and lifted herself off his dick.

"C-cuhm... hahh.... I can feel mmasters cum in me ngh... " Saihara moaned pathetically, semen leaking from her wet heat.

She flopped onto the bed, panting heavily. The bluenette closed her eyes and let herself calm down from being so worked up. Kokichi pulled out the still vibrating bullet toy and slowly sat up, wincing as he felt a slight pain from his hips. He walked to the bathroom and wet a couple of paper towels to clean saihara. When he came back to the bed, he saw Saihara lying there, spread out, still panting and muttering to herself.

"Darling?"

Kokichi poked the girls cheek.

"Kehe~ Kichi that felt amazing." Saihara looked up at him with a smile.

"A-ah! Well um, it felt really good for me too... " Kokichi blushed, twiddling his thumbs.

He wiped off the cum and juices that covered the bluenette and fell back onto the bed. Kokichi slowly closed his eyes as Saihara cuddled up next to him. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I got anything wrong in here, I've never had sex, watched porn, and the sex education in America is shit :D I know the writing is a little repetitive but this work is 3 months old and my first smut fic lol


End file.
